yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Artifact
"Artifact" (アーティファクト Ātifakuto) is an archetype of Level/Rank 5 LIGHT Attribute Fairy-Type monsters based around artifacts of ancient history and mythology. They benefit from being destroyed by card effects, and their main deck members can be Set as Spell Cards. Design "Artifacts" are based on different types of ancient weapons (except "Beagalltach" and "Moralltach" are a set of twin swords based on two related swords in the same myth and "Durandal" is the combined form of the two prior "Artifacts") with names based on mythological and historical weapons of the same design. Visually, "Artifacts" share the same gold and silver coloration, with a steampunk-ish motif along with a dark black circle along the central vertical axis (two circles for the Xyz) of the weapon and thick black lines engraved along the body and blade. When the monster is "active" (as seen in "Artifact Movement"), the dark circle is replaced with a gear-like emblem shared among all the "Artifacts" with a colored glow unique to that artifact, with the black engravings sharing that color. The colors of the glowing emblem and engravings follow the 7 colors of the rainbow (the exception being "Artifact Durandal," which combines "Moralltach" and "Beagalltach's" colors). Along with that, a single colored glowing spirit sharing its color is holding the "Artifact" while activated. Whether it is a spirit locked inside the "Artifact", a human holding the "Artifact" and glowing, or a spirit possessing the "Artifact" is currently unknown. These spirits bear a strong resemblance to Equip Spell Cards summoned as monsters by Geko Tenma under the influence of "Armament Reincarnation." Playing Style All main deck "Artifact" monsters are capable of setting themselves as Spell Cards during your Main Phase. They also share an effect that summons them after being destroyed on during your opponent's turn by either player's card effects. Finally, all Main Deck "Artifact" monsters share an effect that triggers during your opponent's turn when it is Special Summoned by any means (except "Caduceus", which triggers when ANY "Artifact" is summoned during your opponent's turn, and "Labrys", which triggers when an "Artifact" card is destroyed). All "Artifact" Spell/Trap cards have an effect that resolves when activated normally as well as an effect that is triggered when destroyed in your possession during any turn by your opponent's card effects, regardless of being Set or not (allowing you to chain it in response to the effect that would destroy it, granting you both effects). The Deck revolves around Setting "Artifact" cards and destroying your "Artifact" monsters to gain advantage. All effects supporting the deck involve summoning, setting, and destroying your "Artifact" monsters. This play style causes your opponent to be more cautious when destroying your Set cards, especially during their turn. While they do not Summon when destroyed during your turn, the threat of triggering the very powerful S/T support still exists while also preventing immediate retaliation from the opponent afterwards. By utilizing these effects, "Artifacts" can generate massive field advantage very quickly while also drawing cards en mass via "Caduceus" or destroying cards via "Moralltach". Cards like "Malevolent Catastrophe" and "Absorbing Jar" can provide a huge advantage, as they can can speed up the Summoning and triggering of the effects of the "Artifacts", uppon being activated during your opponent's turn. Weaknesses Despite the fact that "Artifact"s can hastily unleash game-changing plays from within their unorthodox, Spell and Trap Card Zones, they are not impeccable as far as weaknesses go. In fact, "Dark Simorgh", combined with any of the following, such as "Soul Drain", "Forbidden Graveyard" and "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" will completely shut down these Decks as the said cards combined will both inhibit their Setting and return from the Graveyard. A similarly total disabling can be achieved with combining Macro tactics (i.e. "Macro Cosmos") with anti-Special Summoning cards (i.e. "Archlord Kristya", "Vanity's Emptiness", etc.) to impede them from self-Special Summoning themselves from the Graveyard and keeping them off the Field so they can't return at all and use their secondary effects. "Summon Limit" may also limit their returns, if there are any, albeit much less efficiently "Ground Collapse", "Ojama King" and "Ojama Knight", while can be annoying for almost every Deck that faces these cards, can surprisingly shut down "Artifact" Decks with relative ease because if all or most of your Monster Card Zones are full, you'll be forced to pick and choose which "Artifact"s you'd like to Special Summon (if you are able to) or worse yet, won't be able to at all, leaving a completely empty field. "Skill Drain" and "Angel 07" can also counteract "Artifact"s because even if they can and do get Special Summoned, their secondary effects won't trigger once they hit the field.